Ryuko Of The Black Lagoon
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What if Ryuko Matoi was charged for a crime she didn't commit and was set up to take the fall by Satsuki Kiryuin? And Ryuko has to take shelter in Roanapur. Rated M for all the goods, and please read and review if possible. Would like to make this a co-op project!
1. The Girl With The Goku Uniform!

Chapter 1: The Girl With The Goku Uniform!

(Opening A/N: This is going to be an addition to my Black Lagoon archive and be the the start of my Kill La Kill archive. What if Satsuki Kiryuin has placed a bounty on the head of Ryuko Matoi for a crime she didn't commit. Armed with some guns, her scissor blade, and Senketsu...she decides to to reinvent herself as a bloodlusting mercenary. This story will be rated M for blood and gore, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and strong sexual content. Disclaimer: I do _not_ own either Black Lagoon or Kill La Kill for they are properly owned by Rei Hiroe and Trigger, anyway let's get to the mayhem...)

[Roanapur, Thailand]

Ryuko had to turn her back on Honnouji Academy since the student council leader Satsuki Kiryuin had placed a huge bounty on her head, so she had to find a place to reinvent herself as a mercenary. She had her scissor blade strapped to her back along with an M-16 carbine assault rifle along with a pair of M1911 Colt .45s. And as always, shehad Senketsu as not only the piece of clothing she wore, but also was the only thing that kept her sane.

"Are you sure about doing this Ryuko? I mean there has to be another way." Senketsu said, but Ryuko had nowhere else to go.

"What other choice do I have, Senketsu? Besides, I'm a wanted fugitive back in Honnouji. So I'm going to live in the darkness, and I do know somebody here." Ryuko replied, first things first...she needed to find Lagoon Company.

Ryuko just remembered that she had a picture of Revy, she pulls it out and takes a long look. On the photo, there was writing in English, "Come visit sometime, lover." And Ryuko started to blush.

Senketsu was kinda curious why Ryuko was having the hots for Revy. It was because Revy knew how to turn on this scissor blade wielding vixen. But unbeknownst to the girl, there was a group of mercenaries looking to rape Ryuko, but her body was reserved for one person, and that was Two Hands.

"What do we have here, one schoolgirl who's run away from home? Now's she's come to this little shithole to be gang banged." One mercenary said, and Ryuko pulls out her scissor blade.

"All right, which one of you wants to die first? But before you die, I only got one question, Where can I find Revy?" Ryuko asked, but Senketsu was unsure about Ryuko trying to find this Revy person, let alone if she exists. "If you guys won't tell me where she is, then I guess I'll have to fucking beat it out of you!" She also added, and it was time for our heroine to unleash a major can of whup-ass!

Luckily, Revy shows up to see Ryuko kick some teeth in. Time for Senketsu to become Kamui Senketsu. Senketsu changes form and some of the mercs wanted to rape Ryuko even more, since some of Ryuko's skin was showing. Revy then began to laugh. Just then, with a series of swipes...the mercenaries were cut down as their lost body parts along with the blood from the cuts inflicted poured all over the ground. Senketsu changes back to normal and Ryuko goes up to Revy and gives her a nice long kiss.

"What's that all about?" Revy asked, but Ryuko didn't care about anything except for being with Revy.

"Well, first I missed you, and second, I'm in some deep fucking shit. Do you guys think you can help me out?" Ryuko asked, and Revy nodded.

"Lemme guess, someone put a bounty on you and you've come here to see if you can lay low until the heat dies down? Well, I got some bad news for you. It seems that some of the bosses except for Big Sis is looking to capitalize on you." Revy said, and it turns out that Revy isn't the only person that calls Balalaika Sis.

"As long as sis doesn't turn me in, then I'll be fine. Besides, I'm still loyal to her along with Hotel Moscow." Ryuko replied, but what about Satsuki?

[Honnouji Academy]

Satsuki was waiting for word from the informant who was tailing Ryuko, just as the moment passed...the informant appeared and kneeled down.

"Lady Satsuki, word has been recieved, Ryuko Matoi has been spotted in Thailand, she's in a city called Roanapur." The informant said, and this put a smile on Satsuki's face.

"We're going to gather our forces, and when the time is right, we'll burn that city of Roanapur to the ground." Satsuki said, just then the elite four made their appearance.

"What is your command lady Satsuki?" The four generals said unison.

"Go to Roanapur, and bring me back the corpses of three people. A woman who calls herself Revy, the Russian crime syndicate leader Balalaika, and Ryuko Matoi." Satsuki ordered, and the order was clear.

A helicopter then picks up the four members as they head to the pits of the inferno.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, this is just the start of this new projects, and I'm looking for some fellow writers out there that might want to have an in for this...then feel free to let me know. The more the merrier! And also please feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still optional and I will hope to get some inspiration to do more chapters, so, until the next update...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the Leigon of Corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Elite Four And Hotel Moscow

Chapter 2: Elite Four And Hotel Moscow

(Opening A/N: So far, I'm on the fast track with this on faves and follows. But I still need reviews if you guys want more chapters! And it turns out that Ryuko is engaged to Revy and the two are planning on getting married soon. And the whole murder Ryuko was responsible for was a plan put in place by Hotel Moscow. Anway let's get to the action.)

Ryuko was laying in bed wanting to spend time with her one true love Revy. But Revy was out and about trying to get some money to help support both herself and Ryuko.

"What's going through your mind Ryuko?" Senketsu asked, Ryuko's lust for Revy was growing rapidly.

"Oh it's nothing Senketsu, besides, I'm dying to get back into the game again." Ryuko replied, she then got up and decided to clean her guns to pass the time.

First she dismantled the M-16 piece by piece. She also had a rag and plenty of gun oil to make sure that the gun was going to be in tip top shape. Just then, Revy walks in and sees Ryuko cleaning her rifle.

"Say if you're not doing anything, big sis says she wants to see you." Revy said, and Ryuko joins Revy to see Balalaika.

[Hotel Moscow Headquarters]

Balalaika was enjoying her cigar and her second in command Boris informs her boss that Ryuko and Revy have come to see her.

"Kapitan, Ms. Ryuko Matoi and Two Hands are here to see you. He said, and Balalaika removed her cigar then released a mouthful of smoke.

"Let them both in. I wish to have a word with both girls." Balalaika ordered Boris confrimed the order that was given.

"Very Well, Kapitan." Boris said as he turned around and let both Ryuko and Revy into her office.

"So Ryuko, did the mission go successful?" Balalaika asked and Ryuko cofirmed that she succedded with the assassination mission.

"But I've got some bad news, Satsuki Kiryuin has sent four of her top ranking generals to collect me." Ryuko said, and Balalaika grinned.

"I'd like to meet these four generals of Satsuki Kiryuin." She replied while smoking her cigar. Just then, a helicopter was reported to land in front of the bridge of Roanapur. But the Elite four were waiting outside of Hotel Moscow's headquarters.

"Listen up, we've come here to get that murdering traitor Ryuko Matoi. And if anyone stands in our way, they will be deemed as accomplices and therefore will share the fate as Ryuko!" Gamagoori shouted, then a bullet from a 1911 Colt .45 whizzed out of the muzzle and grazed the cheek of one Nonon Jakuzure.

"Listen up you loyal lap dogs of Satsuki Kiryuin, Roanapur is now my home, and you guys aren't fucking welcome here. So if Isee you're ugly mugs again, along with that ungrateful bitch, I'll send you all to hell!" Ryuko snapped, then Revy wraps her arm around her beloved Ryuko standing beside her.

"And That goes double for me, so get the fuck out of here!" Revy added, this was only pissing off Jakuzure.

"Mark my words, Lady Satsuki is going to burn this city straight to the ground, and we of the elite four will fiddle while it burns." Jakuzure promised as she was about to head for the helicopter, but Balalaika stopped her.

"And just one more thing, I have a message for Lady Satsuki, if it's a war you're looking for, then you just got one." Balalaika said, she couldn't resist a good war even if it was a formidable foe like Satsuki Kiryuin.

[Back At Honnouji Academy]

Satsuki was enjoying a nice cup of tea, only to be bothered with some ungreatful news that the Russian crime syndicate boss Balalaika is using Ryuko as a mere pawn.

"So this is how it's all going to go down, huh? I'll be sure that the whole city of Roanapur is destroyed." Satsuki promised, without any notice...the elite four entered Satsuki's chamber with their heads hung low.

"Forgive us, Lady Satsuki. For we failed our mission and could not bring back Ryuko Matoi." The elite four said in unison as they bowed to their leader for forgiveness.

"There was nothing you could do, and Balalaika is a formidable foe. But she might have won the battle, but the war has just begun. Listen up, we're going to rally every student we have, and we're going to war with every man and woman within Roanapur. When the corpses all all piled up, the streets of that wrecthed place will flow with the bloods of our enemies. Mark my words now, we will destroy Roanapur with all that we have!" Satsuki said, and this lit a fire in all four of the underlings. The stage has been set, and the story has begun!

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well, here's another chapter down, and for the next one, I'm going to do a lemon with Ryuko and Revy to kinda spice things up. So please, please, please, leave a review. And faves along with follows are still optional. So until the next update, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 saying farewell and signing off!)


	3. Ryuko And Revy

Chapter 3: Ryuko And Revy

(Opening A/N: Now it's time for the Ryuko and Revy lemon, and like always I'll see if I can pull out all the stops on this. If not, then I'll see if I can get my partner in crime Mr. Grimjaw involved. Anyway let's do this!)

Ryuko was getting exhausted from all of that mayhem that she was stirring with the elite four. So she decided to swing over to Revy's pad so the two girls can just enjoy each other's company. As soon as both girls were in the apartment, Revy closed the door, locked it, and went over to Ryuko as she shared a single kiss from her.

"So you missed me that much?" Ryuko asked as she removed Senkestu from her body.

"Yeah, I hope you haven't had your eye on some other chick while you were out having fun." Revy replied, Ryuko then took Senketsu and placed him onto a wire hanger.

"I hope you're ready for a show, Senketsu. We're going to put on the best one by far." Ryuko said as she hung the Kamui in front of the bed.

She turned back to Revy and had Revy's arms wrapped around her, Ryuko then had her lover's hands undo the bra that she was wearing to reveal her ample yet soft breasts. But there was something on Ryuko's mind that made her want to do what's going to happen next...she drops to her knees, undoes Revy's short shorts, pulls them down along with her panties and starts to lick the inner thigh of Revy.

"You're really turning me on when you do that." Revy said, Ryuko then had a grin on her face.

"Why don't you lay on the bed so I can continue pleasuring you?" Ryuko suggested, and Revy went over to the bed and laid on it.

Ryuko then took off her panties and revealed her herself to the true lover she called her own. Ryuko then got on top of Revy and shared yet another kiss, after the sensual kiss, she slid her lips down to the nape of Revy's neck where she sucked on it and left her a hickey. But the fun didn't stop there, Ryuko moved her lips down to one of Revy's breasts where she started to suck on it. Revy lets out a lustful moan as Ryuko nibbled on her erect nipple, she then drags her limber tongue down Revy's stomach until she reached the opening of Revy. Revy was waiting for Ryuko to insert her tongue inside of her, and without hesitation, Ryuko inserted her tongue inside the woman she called her lover.

"Make me fucking climax!" Revy screamed, and Senketsu started to blush as he saw what was going on. He was watching Ryuko making love with another woman and the Kamui was having front row seats to the show. Revy released all of her liquid into Ryuko's mouth as she swallows it.

"Delicious, now let's get to the main event." Ryuko said as she got into bed with Revy.

Both girls got into the scissor position, and they both began to grind against one another. Lustful moans along with the strong scent of sexual sweat filled the room as both Ryuko and Revy sexually grinded against one another.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" Revy screamed, and their sexual action became faster and more powerful.

Ryuko was on the verge of climaxing and Revy was giving all that she could muster, but Ryuko couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm coming!" Ryuko shouted as she released her load of snatch and both girls dropped on the bed exhausted, soon after...both Ryuko and Revy shared a single white sheet between the two.

[Meanwhile, At Honnouji Academy...]

Satsuki was having a senior girl doing her while she wasn't wearing Junketsu, the girl was a little scared that if she didn't please Satsuki, that she'd be expelled from Honnouji.

"You're free to go now, and leave your clothes." Satsuki said as the girl left her chambers wearing nothing.

Just then, Jakuzure walks in. She wanted to see if she can please the student council president.

"Is there something you want me for, Lady Satsuki?" Jakuzure asked, she signalled her to come closer.

"Do you really love me Jakuzure? If you do, then try pleasing me." Satsuki ordered one of her four generals to give her oral pleasure.

"It'd be an honor, Lady Satsuki." Jakuzure said as she placed a kiss on Satsuki's lips.

She then places her hands on Satsuki's ample breasts, then kisses the nape of her neck. Satsuki lets out a small lustful moan. But Jakuzure wasn't done there yet, she then drags her limber tongue down Satsuki's stomach until she reaches her soaking wet opening. There, Jakuzure takes her limber tongue and sticks it deep into Satsuki as the student council president releases a series of lustful moans which grew louder and faster.

"Keep going, at this rate, I'm going to come." Satsuki said, and Jakuzure wanted to taste Satsuki's sweet nectar.

"It's okay, you can release if you want." Jakuzure said, and Satsuki climaxed into Jakuzure's mouth.

Jakuzure was satisifed that she pleased her mistress, and she wanted to do more with her, but she decided to let her one true love recover from that little oral satisfaction session.

"Next time, we're going to do another session in my bed." Satsuki said, and that put a smile on Jakuzure's face.

"I'll be looking forward to it lady Satsuki." Jakuzure said, she was looking forward to that little in bed session with Satsuki.

[More to follow after this...]

(A/N: Whew! I bet there's some of you out there that are getting excited from this, this is just one of a small handful of lemons that I have planned in this action filled crossover. So drop a review, plus faves, and follows are still optional. Plus if you have any ideas or suggestions, throw them out and I'll see if I can put them down. So until the next fun filled chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. First Encounters

Chapter 4: First Encounters

(Opening A/N: I bet that some of you out there are curious about how Revy and Ryuko came to be lovers and how they first met. Anyway this is the memory chapter of the two girls meeting for the first time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this)

[Roanapur, many years ago...]

Revy was going on her regular stroll to clear her mind, Rock was getting on her nerves and she really needed to vent.

"Goddamn it! Who the fuck does Rock think he is?! I mean, it was better before he showed up!" Revy snapped, she then found a nearby trash can and kicked it over so hard, that the trash inside flew all over the street.

Just then, some guy tossed a girl out of an apartment completely naked and tossing her clothes at her as well. He wasn't completely satisfied at the girl for giving him piss poor sexual pleasure, that girl was Ryuko Matoi.

"Until you learn to get better at having sex with men, you're not getting paid you little brat!" The man snapped, and in that moment...Revy pulls out one of her Sword Cutlasses and points it at the man.

"Hey dipshit, this girl deserves to be paid even if she is horrible at having sex with men!" Revy sneered, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Why the fuck should I pay her?" The man asked, and Revy gritted her teeth.

"Hey, asscracker! Guess what I got?" Ryuko said holding the douche's wallet.

"That my wallet, give it to me now!" The man shouted, but Revy kept her gun trained on the angered man and she wasn't afraid to shoot.

Ryuko opened the wallet and took the money that she was owed and threw the bill fold back to him.

"And I'll be taking the money you owe me, and I want my clothes back." Ryuko demanded, and the angry man tossed the articles of clothing along with her panties.

She then headed down an alley where she got dressed, and this was before she and Senketsu got together. Revy cocked the hammer on the pistol she aimed at the man and pulled the trigger killing him with a direct headshot. And the man's corpse dropped to the ground with a pool of blood forming around his head. Ryuko then came out of the alley and gave some of her money that she got from the dead guy.

"What's this for?" Revy asked, and Ryuko had an answer for that.

"It' s my way of saying thank you, and besides I'm just getting started to work as a mercenary as well." Ryuko answered as she had her 1911 Colt .45s holstered and the holsters strapped around her body.

[Present Day…]

Ryuko and Revy were laying in bed still naked from that little girl/girl show they did for Senketsu. Just then the phone rang, and Ryuko picks it up.

"Matoi speaking." Ryuko said, and it was Dutch on the other end.

"Hey Ryuko, if you and Revy are up for making some money...Balalaika is giving us a job." Dutch said and making money is what Ryuko and Revy were good at.

"We'll be over in ten." Ryuko said, she then hung up the phone and got out of bed with her supple skin glistening in the sunlight. She then slips on her panties along with her bra.

"What did Dutch want?" Revy asked as she got dressed as well.

"Balalaika's got a job for us, and if we want money, we're going to have to get our hands dirty." Ryuko replied, she then took Senketsu off the hanger she left him on.

"What about Mako?" Senketsu asked, and Ryuko wanted to give her a try as well.

"She'll get hers." Ryuko answered, and speaking of Mako, she and the Mankanshoku's family pug, "Guts" were also in Roanapur, she really wanted to be by her Ryuko's side. She also had a pair of Ryuko's panties as well. She was going to use them as a way to get to her Ryuko.

"This contains Ryuko's scent Guts, now it's your turn to find her." Mako said as she held the female garment in front of the pug who was getting a nosebleed from seeing it.

"Guts." said Guts, he then began to collect the scent of Ryuko from the Panties that she wore. "Guts! Guts! Guts! Guts!" The pug said, he then barked and ran as he picked up on Ryuko's scent.

Guts gets a bead on the scent and begins to run in a certain direction. Mako quickly follows the pug, she knew that Guts had a thing for Ryuko. Then, Guts was standing in front of a door which Ryuko was behind, Guts began to bark and howl.

"Did you hear something?" Revy asked, Ryuko knew that sound of the dog's bark. She opened the door and found Guts who ran in and started to run around Ryuko's feet barking.

"Guts." said Guts, who was excited to see Ryuko.

"If you're here, then that means..." Ryuko stated, and just then, Mako comes out of nowhere about to hug Ryuko.

"Ryukoooooooo!" Mako screamed as she wrapped her arms around "her" Ryuko.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Ryuko asked, she was surprised to see Mako, and the only question going through her mind was, (What the heck was Mako doing with my panties?)

"I can't stand being away from you, even guts misses you." Mako replied and Guts was climbing up on Ryuko's leg.

"Guts!" Said Guts, he really missed Ryuko but the only person who doesn't miss him is Senketsu.

"Back you vile hell hound." Senketsu said, and Guts ignored the Kamui and he looked at Ryuko's panties.

Guts was getting a nosebleed and she looked down at the pug.

"Uh, Mako? Could you call off Guts? He's bothering Senketsu." Ryuko asked and Mako picked up Guts.

"Come here Guts, I know you're just as excited as I am to see Ryuko." Mako said as she hugged Guts.

"Guts." Said Guts, as he began to kiss Mako's face.

"May I ask what you're doing here Mako? This is a very dangerous place." Ryuko warned her friend, but she didn't care as long as she had her Ryuko with her.

"I really wanted to be by your side Ryuko, wherever you go, I go too." Mako said, and she wanted to do Mako as well.

"We need to head over to Sis's place so we can find out what she wants us to do." Revy stated, Mako didn't even know about Balalaika.

"This woman has an older sister?" Mako asked, and Ryuko shook her head no, she's not even related to Balalaika.

"It's a respected name for our boss." Ryuko answered, and all the girls headed to the Lagoon Company office.

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter if it sucks, I just ran out of ideas and tried my best, anyway drop a review if possible! Faves and follows are still optional, and ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. Get The Money!

Chapter 5: Get The Money!

(Opening A/N: Sorry for the Hiatus you guys, I've been really solid on a Naruto crossover that I've been working on, and It been getting a lot of faves and follows as well. And I do warn you...there will be an OOC Ryuko along with an OOC Mako as well in this chapter, and what do you expect? This is fucking Roanapur guys! People killing and dying here, it's kill or be killed! So without further ado...here's the next chapter!)

When Ryuko, Mako, Guts, and Revy got to the Lagoon Company office, there sat a blonde haired woman with scars on her face, and her chest. She was the the head of the Russian crime syndicate known as Hotel Moscow, her name is Balalaika. And she sat there smoking her cigar, and she also had her second in command Comrade Sergeant Boris by her side as well.

"Well, it good to see you again." Balalaika said, as she took a drag from her cigar.

"As it's good to see you as well, Balalaika. As you should know, Satsuki Kiryuin is planning on decimating Roanapur. Along with trying to destroy you in the process." Ryuko replied, and this just put a smile on the Russian crime boss' face.

"Well, it isn't everyday that somebody comes to Roanapur and declares open war on a city of criminals and other low lifes. Anyway, we need to get to doing the job and getting paid. And I'm assigning Lagoon company to deal with the delivery, and if anyone tries to stop you, then by any means necessary, make sure that the client gets what he wants." Balalaika ordered, and Ryuko nodded knowing what needed to be done.

With that being said, Balalaika hands Ryuko a disc containing some good information that the CIA wanted on some terrorist organization in the middle east they were collecting, and the client was a undercover agent looking to pay top dollar for that information. As soon as Ryuko got the information, Balalaika then headed back to her base of operations. For some weird reason, Ryuko has an undying bloodlust that she wants to give into. Ryuko had her Colt .45s along with her M-16, and she also had her scissor blade that her deceased father gave her before he died as apart of her arsenal. And to this day, she's still looking for the one who was responsible for his death. And Ryuko made a promise to Revy, after she avenges her father's death, she wanted to marry both her along with Mako since she and Mako also happen to share something special with each other. Sure Mako might be an Uber air-head, but she lights Ryuko's fire easily just like her Kamui, Senketsu.

"I can sense you're getting geared up there, Ryuko. Was it because of that night you and Revy had last night?" Senketsu asked, and she was just getting the urge to kill some more bad guys.

She lived for the thrill of murdering people just like Revy, in fact she learned how to commit acts of violence from Revy shortly after she was taken into Lagoon Company.

"Also I got something for you, consider this as an early Christmas present." Revy said, and she placed an M-60 onto the table, Ryuko then picked it up and Mako looked at her like she was a female Rambo.

"Whoa, I never knew you were into guns, Ryuko. Is there any way I could learn how to use them as well?" Mako asked, then they'd be the three most dangerous women in Roanapur. But now it was time to make a living for this group of mercenaries. So, Ryuko, Mako, and Revy got into 1972 Plymouth Road Runner, while the guys got into a Hummer. Ryuko was behind the wheel of the Road Runner and she had a smirk on her face.

"Well ladies, let's see what this puppy can do." Ryuko said as she started the car and the engine roared to life.

She then puts the car into first gear and floors it, the car then sped down the road at a top speed of 60 mph. Mako was kinda curious why Ryuko is acting the way she is, is this some type of personality change she didn't even know about? But Revy was enjoying this version of Ryuko, since she knows that the Roanapur Ryuko is more fun. The adrenaline flowed through Ryuko's veins, she never felt so alive. In fact, the cops in Roanapur aren't gonna pull her over for speeding. As long as you don't kill a person within a public place and have Watsup coming down on your ass, then they can't do Jack shit. The girls were coming up to the Black Lagoon, Ryuko pulled off a major 180 spin with the car, and she opened the door knowing that she was pumped up and ready for some bloodshed.

"You know, I've never really seen Ryuko like this." Mako said to Revy as she held Guts close to her.

"Wait until you see her when she get's ultra violent. In fact, it's like getting injected with an aphrodisiac." Revy said, and Mako was getting a small nosebleed.

Ryuko then got into the trunk, and she pulls out her scissor blade, M-16, and her dual Colt .45s, she also pulls out a sash and wraps it around her forehead. It turns out that she was going to be a female version of Rambo. And finally, she pulls out the M-60 Revy gave her as an early Christmas present.

"Now I'm really turned on. I can't wait to stroke me a murder boner." Ryuko said, and they waited for the guys to arrive.

Ryuko sat on the hood of the car, and Senkestu looked at it knowing that the car could've awakened a side of Ryuko that neither he nor Mako knew about. And when Senketsu was getting a taste of Ryuko's blood, it kinda has a salty and sweet taste at the same time.

"Say Ryuko, I don't know what's gotten into you. But it's making your blood more enjoyable." Senkestu said, and it put a smile on Ryuko's face.

"You're in for a real treat, Senketsu. In fact, I've been a little rusty since I was in Japan trying to attend Honnouji Academy. And for all I care, that school can suck my imaginary dick." Ryuko said as she spat on the ground, she knew that Satsuki was really getting on her nerves.

The Hummer containing all of the guys showed up and everybody boarded the Black Lagoon. Unbeknownst to our group of misfits, Satsuki sent a spy to collect information on Ryuko along with those who might be working for Balalaika.

"The target has left the harbor heading out to open sea." The informant said, and the information was passed onto the Elite Four member Inumunta Houka.

[Meanwhile, back at Honnouji Academy...]

Inumunta was collecting information on Ryuko along with the members along with Lagoon company.

"Good work, I will take all of the information you have given me and present them to Lady Satsuki." Inumunta said, as he shared the official information that was collected then showed on Satsuki's desktop where she sat at her desk sipping on a cup of tea.

"Send the word, we will launch an all out attack on Roanapur and bring down the one who calls herself Balalaika." Satsuki said, she knew that this has "Personal" written all over it!

But this whole war is a plot for something bigger, and it involves her mother, Ragyo Kiryuin.

You probably might be asking yourselves where does Ragyo and Balalaika fit in all of Satsuki's plan? Well my friends, you'll have to stay tuned to find out...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Now who ready to see Ryuko kick some ass? Because the next chapter will be an all out gunfight between a group of pirates as Lagoon Company tries to get the delivery to the client. In fact this is going to be a prelude to episode 3 of the Black Lagoon anime. And I'm just as geared up as much as you guys are, but leave a review if possible, also as always faves and follows are still optional let alone always welcome, along with any ideas for future chapters giving the credit of the idea to you, the fans. So until the next awesome blood and gore soaked chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
